A Mystery to Solve
by LifeLover22
Summary: My sixth one-shot for Zevie Month! Kevin's game gets stolen so Zander and Stevie help him find it. Hope you guys enjoy!


**One-shot number six! Hope you guys enjoy! I was typing this during the Cowboys's game on Sunday, and let me tell you. I about broke my laptop so many times, I lost count! Oops!**

**ZANDER'S POV**

"Oh! My! God!" Kevin screams coming into the band room.

"What's wrong, Kev," Stevie asks getting up from her place on my lap.

"He probably just found out today isn't pizza day," I say laughing.

"What?" Kevin squeaks. "Today isn't pizza day? Well this just keeps getting better and better every minute," he said covering his eyes with his hands.

"Oh, Kevin, darling, Zander was just kidding."

"Um, no I-" I started to say.

Stevie interrupted me, "You will order Kevin a pizza and pay for it.

"What if I don't?" I challenged her.

Kevin was now crying into Stevie's shoulder.

She gave me that stare that scared the crap out of me.

"Fine," I say throwing my hands up in defeat.

"That's what I thought," she said looking me up and down.

"Now ask him what's wrong."

I just stare at her.

"Go on," she motions to the "man" on her shoulder.

I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Come on, Kevin," I say patting his back. "Tell Zander what's wrong."

He transfers his head from Stevie's shoulder to mine.

I pat his head as he sniffles and replies, "My Furious Pigeons game is gone."

I face-palmed myself.

"You're upset over THAT?"

"What he means," Stevie says coming up to rub Kevin's back. "Is that we'll help you find it."

"Actually-" I once again started only to be silenced by Stevie's glare.

"Yeah, we'll help you," I sigh.

I swear this girl controls me.

**STEVIE'S POV**

I am in complete control over Zander.

Kevin is so upset over this game. We have to help him.

"Okay, Kev, where did you have it last?" I asked him.

"In my locker," he said solemnly.

I nod my head and look in his locker which is surprisingly clean.

"Nothing," I announce.

"Great, now where are we going to look?" Zander asked.

"What about the food court?" I suggested. **(I hope that's what it's called. If it isn't... it is now!)**

"I was there this morning!" Kevin exclaimed running away.

I glanced at Zander and we laughed as we followed him to the food court.

"I was sitting at our table with Nelson..." Kevin said trailing off.

"Kevin, what's going on in that head of yours?" Zander asked confused.

"Nelson," Kevin said in a low growl.

"What about Nelly?" I asked Kevin.

"I was with him last! I bet he has it!"

"Kevin, I'm sure he-" I started as he marched away.

"Oh no," Zander said putting his hand on the small of my back to push me forward.

We reached Nelson before Kevin did.

We were both so out of breath it was hard to talk.

"Nelly, Kevin..." I gasped for air.

"Kevin is going to..." Zander wheezed.

Nelson just stood there confused.

"He's gonna kill you," I somehow manage to get out.

"Why?" Nelson asked concerned.

"Furious Pigeons game," Zander says a little more steadily.

We plop on the band room couch and die together.

When Kevin bursts through the door, all hell breaks loose.

"How could you?" Kevin screams.

"How could I what?" Nelson asks.

"Steal my game!" Kevin accuses.

"Kevin, you dropped it! I didn't steal it."

"Oh Nelson, I told Zander and Stevie you didn't take it!"

"What?!" we yelled simultaneously jumping up and whacking heads.

"Ow!" I yelped.

I collapsed on Zander's chest rubbing my forehead.

He stroked my back as Kevin apologized, crying into Nelson's shoulder as Nelson reassured Kevin that he forgave him.

What is it with him and shoulders?

Kacey burst in the room.

"Guys! I lost my lip gloss!"

"Go ask somebody else!" Zander and I yell at her.

"Geez, the love birds sure are in a bad mood today."

"You're not helping!" I scream at her, not caring if it hurts her feelings.

I close my eyes and snuggle closer to Zander.

That was enough detective work for a while.

I drifted of to sleep wrapped in Zander's arms.

So maybe we weren't normal friends, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

**There was my 6th Zevie one-shot. I hope you liked it! I honestly thought I wrote Zevie actually getting together some way at the end of this, but I guess not! I think I actually wrote this like a month ago so I don't really remember it. Oh, and guess what! One more day until Christmas vacation since I have above an 85% in all my classes and don't have to take semester tests! I'm so excited! (Just for the record I'm a straight A student, nothing less.) Sorry about the bragging!**

**My seventh one-shot will be up on Thursday! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
